Naruto: Kizuna
by xzu22
Summary: Zobacz jak spotkanie z ojcem w wieku ośmiu lat zmienia Naruto, czy młody Jinchuuriki zdoła wygrać z nienawiścią, a może sam stanie się narzędziem dla tego złego uczucia? Genius!Naruto/Strong!Naruto NO YAOI/NO HAREM NaruxFem!Sasu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Kizuna**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters. I may or may not own any jutsu that I come up with but as I doubt I'll make any money off them just tell me if you use em. I also do not own Bleach but some of the concepts I'm using will come from there. I'm sorry about any spoilers from anything but that's the risk of reading fanfiction.

- Sposób prowadzenia Rozmowy -

_- Myśli -  
_

_**- Myśli postaci jak np. Wewnętrzna Sakura/Bijuu -  
**_

**- Rozmowy przywołanych zwierząt/Bijuu -  
**

* * *

Nastał kolejny dzień w Konohagakure no Sato, minęło całe sześć lat od pamiętnego ataku lisa o dziewięciu ogonach, wielu mieszkańców

wioski Ukrytego Liścia nie znało całej prawdy o tym wydarzeniu, Czwarty Hokage Namikaze Minato oraz jego ukochana Kushina Uzumaki

zginęli w walce z lisim demonem, broniąc swojego jedynego syna - Naruto. Ogoniastej bestii nie da się zabić wbrew poglądom wszystkich

cywili, jedyną możliwością podczas ataku było zapieczętowanie monstrum w dziecku, które miało wieść spokojne życie u boku matki i

ojca,dziś chłopiec ten kończy szósty rok życia, co daje mu prawo do uczęszczania do akademii ninja lub zwykłej szkoły cywilnej.

- Sarutobi-jiji, mam tego dość! - wykrzyczał niski blond-włosy chłopczyk o niebieskich oczach - Naruto, dobrze wiesz że nie możesz

jeszcze uczęszczać do akademii shinobi, nie mogę narażać cię na wydostanie się informacji o twoich rodzicach, dobrze wiesz jakim jesteś

paplą i w dodatku... - chłopiec przerwał mu wydajać donośny krzyk - ALE! dziadku- Żadnych ale Naruto, pozwolę ci zacząć edukacje

sztuk ninja za dwa lata jak innym dzieciom - W oczach blondynka można było zauważyć łzy, Uzumaki odwrócił się od Sandaime Hokage i

ledwo słyszalnym głosem powiedział - Urodziłem się przed reformacją edukacji więc ona mnie nie dotyczy, poza tym nie chcesz

doprowadzić do wydostania się informacji o moich rodzicach, bo myślisz że będzie mi coś groziło ze strony Iwagakure no Sato, ale nie

dbasz o to czy coś grozi mi od wewnątrz! - oczy Trzeciego Hokage rozszerzyły się na znak zaskoczenia - O czym ty mówisz Naru... -

Sandaime nie zdążył nawet dokończyć ponieważ młody Naruto wybiegł z biura ze łzami w oczach, chłopiec biegł i biegł, nie zatrzymywał się

ponieważ wiedzia łże gdy to zrobi znowu czekają go spojrzenia nienawiści ze strony mieszkańców wioski, chłopiec wiedział że jego ojcem

jest Czwarty Hokage a matką Kushina Uzumaki, oboje byli postrzegani jako bohaterowie wioski - _Dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie tak traktują? _

_Przecież nic nie zrobiłem! _- z każdą myślą na twarzy Naruto pojawiało się coraz więcej łez, od płaczu jego oczy zaczerwieniły się, ale mimo

wszystko chłopiec odmawiał sobie zatrzymania się i złapania oddechu, Uzumaki w swoim biegu nie zauważył stojącego przednim

chuunin'a o białych włosach, blondynek uderzył prosto w stojącą na drodze postać, nasz bohater upadł na tyłek i wymamrotał szybkie

- przepraszam - po czym chciał przejść obok biało-włosego mężczyzny zanim ten zdąży mu się przyjrzeć - Oi, oi dzieciaku gdzie się wybie...TY!

Pieprzony potwór!"oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu - _Potwór? -_ jednakże jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane gdy zauważył

zmierzającą w jego twarz pięść, syn Czwartego Hokage poczuł całą siłę w uderzeniu i odleciał do tyłu, gdy upadł usłyszał donośny śmiech

swojego oprawcy - kukuku tylko na tyle cie stać głupi lisie?! - Nagle wokoło Naruto i nieznanego shinobi zebrał się około tuzin cywili,

ich oczy były przepełnione pogardą i nienawiścią, zaczęli wykrzykiwać - Dawaj Mizuki! Dołóżmy lisowi zanim uwolni swoją moc! - Biało

włosemu shinobi o imieniu Mizuki, na twarzy zagoscił uśmiech, który mówił tylko jedno: Szaleństwo, mężczyzna wyjął z kabury znajdującej

się na jego prawej nodze kunai, wtedy jeden z przechodniów (którzy jak dotąd udawali że ten incydent nie ma miejsca i po prostu go

ignorowali) zwrócił uwagę dotkniętemu obłędem chuunin'owi - Oi, oi Mizuki czy ty nie przesadzasz?! To tylko dziecko! - Toro? Zamknij się!

Chcesz żebym ciebie też pociął?! - Mężczyzna starający się pomóc Naruto odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę biura Hokage, mężczyźni

otaczający chłopca zaczęli śmiać się wniebogłosy, nagle w całej wiosce dało się usłyszeć krzyki dziecka, ale mimo to wszyscy

przechodnie po prostu odwracali głowy albo po prostu albo spoglądali na własne stopy, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na płaczące i krzyczące

dziecko._ - Naze?! Naze?! Dlaczego mnie to spotyka?! Nie chcę! Ten ból! -_ Coraz więcej łez napływało do oczu chłopca, który teraz przeżywał

swoje własne piekło, nie wiedząc nawet co jest jego przyczyną, Uzumaki nie mógł już tego wytrzymać powoli tracił przytomność i mimo

tego że był jeszcze dzieckiem czuł, że jego śmierć nadchodzi. - Nienawiść**... ten ból... nie chcesz tego prawda? Pomogę ci! Otwórz **

**oczy chłopcze! Przebudź się! -** Oczy Naruto nagle się otworzyły, ze zdziwieniem obserwował otoczenie - _Co to za miejsce?! Ughhh jak _

_boli! Dlaczego?! - _Pomieszczenie było jasne choć dziedzic Czwartego Hokage nie mógł dostrzec żadnego źródła światła, znajdował się w

ogromnej sali pełnej rur, pod stopami poczuł jakąś substancje, okazało się ze pomieszczenie było wypełnione wodą, ale nie czuł że jego

sandały robią się mokre. Przednim stała ogromna brama z której po chwili usłyszał donośny głos - **Dziecko! Czy chcesz aby ten ból **

**odszedł na zawsze!? -** Naruto zdążył wykrztusić z siebie ciche tak - **Podejdź więc! **- chłopiec zrobił parę kroków naprzód, nagle poczuł

jak krwistoczerwone płomienie unoszą go w górę, aż do momentu w którym znajdował się na wyciągnięcie reki z kartką z napisem

"Pieczęć". Po chwili potężny głos znowu przemówił - **Zerwij pieczęć a cały ból zniknie, nigdy już go nie zaznasz! -** chłopiec po woli

wyciągną rękę w stronę pieczęci i chwycił ją za prawy górny róg.

**xXxSceneBreakxXx**

Nagle w nieznanym dotąd miejscu siedzący na skale mężczyzna o blond włosach otworzył oczy...

- Naruto... nadszedł czas -

Jego oczy były... niebieskie, dokładnie takie same jak oczy naszego bohatera.

**xXxBackToNarutoxXx  
**

-** Naruto! Zrób to zerwij pieczęć! A oboje będziemy wolni już na zawsze! -** to zdanie zasiało ziarno wątpliwości w umyśle Uzumakiego - Oboje?

Kim jesteś?! - wykrzyczał blondynek - **Głupie dziecko to nie ważne zerwij pieczęć! -** Donośny głos ponownie wywołał strach w chłopczyku,

postanowił zerwać pieczę, ten głoś budził w nim największe lęki i dlatego postanowił postąpić według jego rozkazów, syn Czwartego pokiwał głową na

znak tego że się zgadza. Gdy miał już zedrzeć pieczęć, chłopiec poczuł jak silne ramie chwyta go za rękę, po chwili znalazł się parę metrów od bramy, **  
**

Naruto czuł się zdezorientowany, ból który został mu zadany kunai'em nie ustępował, co tylko pogarszało sytuacje, z ciekawości spojrzał na ogromne

kraty, co co tam zobaczył wywołało u niego strach, za pieczęcią stał ogromny pomarańczowy lis o czerwonych oczach, emanowała od niego czysta

nienawiść i żądza mordu, Uzumaki rozpoznał w nim potworne bijuu - K-kyuubi?!- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów usłyszał okropny ryk - **Czwarty!** -

- Głośny jest nie sądzisz? - Chłopiec pierwszy raz spojrzał na stojącego obok niego mężczyznę, jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, to był Czwarty

Hokage! Jego ojciec! Minato był ubrany w standardowy strój Jounin'a, na którym leżał piękny biały płacz którego koniec sięgał jego kostek, na plecach

widniało kanji oznaczające - Czwarty Hokage - chłopiec był w stanie tylko głupio pokiwać głową, nie potrafiąc ogarnąć całej tej sytuacji, usłyszał wtedy

*PSTRYK* i nagle znalazł się w kompletnie biały pomieszczeniu, Minato stał teraz przed nim (turn on Grief and Sorrow by Toshiro Masuda) -"T-t-tato!"

Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i ukląkł kładąc swoje ręce na ramionach swojego syna - Naruto... - blondynek trzymał ręce przy oczach ledwo

powstrzymując łzy - Tato... Dziadek Sandaime powiedział mi kiedyś *sniff* mężczyzna może płakać kiedy jest szczęśliwy lub kiedy jest ze swoimi

ukochanymi *sniff* a więc mogę? *sniff* nie będziesz na mnie zły? *sniff* - zszokowany Hokage mógł tylko pokiwać głową samemu ledwo

powstrzymując łzy - Hai Naruto, Dziadek Sandaime ma racje - wtedy Namikaze poczuł ramiona syna obejmujące go - *WAHHHH* Tatusiu! Dz-dziękuje!

Dziękuje że jesteś!" Czwarty przestał powstrzymywać łzy, mógł nacieszyć się swoim dzieckiem chociaż tylko na chwilę. - Naruto... Naruto... mój syn,

jestem z ciebie dumny synku - Dla Naruto był to najgorszy a zarazem najlepszy dzień w życiu - Synu wiesz czym była bestia za tamtymi kratami? -

zapytał się Czwarty - K-kyuubi no Yoko... - Minato pokiwał głową - Naruto muszę ci coś powiedzieć... znajdujemy się teraz w twoim umyśle, Kyuubi

znajduje się tu ponieważ... ponieważ ja go w tobie zapieczętowałem...

**xXxScenebreakxXx  
**

- Toro dziękuje ci, że mnie o tym poinformowałeś, ANBU zabrali Naruto do lasu i rozłożyli wokół niego barierę - na twarzy mężczyzny który próbował

pomóc naszemu bohaterowi pojawiło się zdziwienie - Barierę? Po co? - Trzeci Hokage westchnął w jego głosie pojawia się nutka zmęczenia - Gdy ty

przybiegłeś do mnie, z Naruto zaczęła wyciekać chakra lisa, chłopiec był wtedy nie przytomny, był w transie i nie miał kontroli nad swoim ciałem, odział

ANBU zadbał o bezpieczeństwo cywili ale... ciało Naruto dało radę dopaść Mizukiego i innych oprawców, wszyscy zginęli, co ciekawe nie umarli od

uderzeń tylko od zatrucia chakrą Lisa - Toro nie wydawał się być specjalnie przejętym śmiercią oprawców chłopca - Pfff, dranie sobie na to zasłużyły,

choć sam staram się unikać Naruto ponieważ przypomina mi on o utraconych bliskich, ale ten chłopiec to nie lis - Sandaime zdołał się uśmiechnąć po

usłyszeniu opinii mężczyzny na temat Naruto.

**xXxBackToNarutoxXx**

- Naruto zrozumiem, jeżeli będziesz mnie nienawidz... - chłopiec przerwał mu - NIE! Powierzyłeś mi wielką moc i wielką odpowiedzialność, nie

miałeś wyboru... ja... ja nie mógł bym cie nienawidzić ze coś nad czym nie miałeś kontroli. Ja jestem szczęśliwy że Ty i Mama jesteście moimi

rodzicami- Czwarty był zszokowany odpowiedzią Naruto - Synku zapieczętowałem w tobie Kyuubiego ponieważ mam nadzieje, że to właśnie ty

będziesz Shinobi'm który zaprowadzi pokój w świecie rządzonym przez system ninja. Ja w Ciebie wierzę... wierzę że zdołasz pokonać tego, który

wydarł Lisa z twojej matki. Niestety mój czas tutaj się kończy, ale zanim odejdę chce ci coś dać...- Naruto zdążył tylko wydusić z siebie jakże

elokwentne hę gdy jego ojciec wykonał 8 pieczęci i krzyknął - **Sekretna Technika Namikaze: Uwolnienie geniuszu! -** po czym dotknął czoła chłopca

palcem wskazującym i środkowym - Naruto mój prezent pożegnalny to 100% uwolnienie twojego mózgu... każdy członek rodziny Namikaze był

genialnym shinobi, dzięki temu jutsu będziesz przyswajał wiedzie w strasznie szybkim tempie, twoja kontrola chakry stanie się idealna, a twoje ciało

będzie wstanie korzystać z wszystkich możliwości twoich mięśni. Żegnaj synku.

- Żegnaj tato - po chwili Naruto upadł na ziemię, w tym samym czasie, poza umysłem naszego bohatera, znikła otaczająca go chakra

lisiego demona, a na jego twarzy widniał pełen szczęścia uśmiech.  
**  
**

CHAPTER I END


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: Kizuna**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters. I may or may not own any jutsu that I come up with but as I doubt I'll make any money off them just tell me if you use em. I also do not own Bleach but some of the concepts I'm using will come from there. I'm sorry about any spoilers from anything but that's the risk of reading fanfiction.

- Sposób prowadzenia Rozmowy -

_- Myśli -_

_**- Myśli postaci jak np. Wewnętrzna Sakura/Bijuu -**_

**- Rozmowy przywołanych zwierząt/Bijuu -**

* * *

- _Biel, ale daje po po oczach, tak białe ściany znajdują się tylko w szpitalach, ciekawe jak tu się znalazłem choć bardziej interesuje mnie dlaczego _

_się tu znalazłem... ahh tak, udało mi się spotkać z ojcem i pierwszy raz widziałem się z moim nie chcianym lokatorem, kurde muszę przyznać że _

_ciężko się przyzwyczaić do trzymania w sobie ogromnej bestii składającej się z masywnych pokładów chakry, ciekawe skąd się ona bierze? Ehh nie _

_ważne, myślę że długi spacer dobrze mi zrobi... gdzie tu jest jakiś zegarek... heh wyposażenie szpitala w Wiosce Liścia nigdy nie zawodzi, jak _

_kurde pacjent ma wiedzieć, która jest godzina bez zwykłego zegarka ściennego... spojrzę przez okno_ - po przerwaniu swych rozmyślań młody

chłopiec o blond włosach w żółwim tempie zwlekł się z łóżka i udał się w stronę okna, które było lekko uchylone by pozwolić świeżemu

powietrzu na dostanie się do pomieszczenia, Naruto spoglądając swoimi zaspanymi oczami na swoją wioskę, zauważył że księżyc

znajdował się na samej górze co musiało oznaczać że jest coś około północy, nasz bohater dopiero po chwili zorientował się że coś jest

nie tak - _O kurde, mimo że jest ta godzina to ja wszystko doskonale widzę, mam nadzieje że gdy spałem ten głupi lis nie modyfikował mnie _

_genetycznie, bahh przecież to nie możliwe nawet tak potężna istota jak Bijuu nie może wpływać na DNA człowieka, więc dlaczego... dlaczego _

_jestem wstanie widzieć wszystko doskonale w nocy mimo iż księżyc nie daje wystarczającego oświetlenia, skąd ja w ogóle wiem czym jest DNA? _

_Skąd ta wiedza? - _Na twarzy młodego Jinchuuriki pojawił się wyraz szoku i zdziwienia, ale zaraz za tymi ekspresjami pojawił się uśmiech -

_Sekretna technika Namikaze tak? Kukukuku dzięki Tato, teraz czuje że jestem naprawdę zajebi... khem obiecałem Ayame-neechan, że nie będę _

_już klną, poza tym skąd wziął się ten diaboliczny śmiech? Przez chwilę poczułem się jak pięćdziesięcioletni pedofil... - _Oczy naszego bohatera,

które jak dotąd spoglądały na budynki Wioski Liścia, zeszły niżej spoglądając na ogród znajdujący się przed szpitalem, po czym zauważył,

że znajduję się na trzecim piętrze budynku szpitalnego - O kurde! Przeklęte cwane bestie ze szpitala wiedzą, że nie cierpię tego miejsca i

dlatego pragną mnie tu zatrzymać, kekekeke a więc ja wspaniały Pan Naruto pokaże im na co mnie stać - powiedział głośno, po czym

dodał w myślach - _Kurcze obiecałem Teuchi-jiji, właściwie to on wymusił na mnie tą obietnice... nie ważne przechwalanie się jest złą cechą dla _

_shinobi, tak w ogóle "kekeke"? Dlaczego śmiałem się jak zboczony kretyn? Nie ważne muszę się stąd wydostać, ale jak? Podkop na trzecim _

_piętrze nie wypali, wyskoczyć przez okno nie mogę z wiadomych przyczyn... będę musiał się wykraść używając zwykłych drzwi... jakie to nie fajne, _

_no nic nie mam wyboru... -_ Nasz bohater nie zauważył nawet, że gładzi się prawą ręką po brodzie niczym Hiruzen Sarutobi czyli jego

ukochany przybrany dziadek, wzrok Naruto skierował się w stronę drzwi, młody Jinchuuriki przymrużył oczy i podszedł do nich, po czym

pomyślał -_ Ehh, to takie nie fajne - _zaraz po tym chwycił klamkę i pociągną drzwi w swoją stronę, co to co się stało wprowadziło młodego

chłopca w stan szoku, jego oczy rozszerzyły się szeroko po usłyszeniu bardzo głośnego trzasku, blondynek intuicyjnie spojrzał w na swoją

prawą dłoń dalej trzymającą klamkę, która dalej znajdowała się na drzwiach tym co zszokowało Uzumakiego było to, że drzwi były

kompletnie wyrwane z zawiasów, po przetworzeniu informacji przez mózg naszego bohatera nastała kompletna cisza, która niestety nie

trwała długo - Ożesz ty! Co do cholery?! - po chwili dodał w myślach - _Wybacz Ayame-neechan... jak to w ogóle możliwe? Kto widział _

_sześciolatka wyrywającego drzwi z zawiasów, nie dobrze... nie dobrze... co robić?! Jak to się stało?! To na pewno działanie tej techniki taty, kurde _

_ten trzask usłyszały pewnie pielęgniarki i ten doktorek Mushi... zaraz się tu pewnie zbiegną muszę uciekąć... ale jak? W takim wypadku pozostaje _

_mi sprint przed siebie i nie zatrzymywanie się!- _Blondynek w pośpiechu rzucił wyrwane wcześniej drzwi na łóżko i miał już opuszczać pokój

gdy nagle w coś uderzył, nie było to twarde ani miękkie, przypominało w dotyku ludzkie nogi_ - _Co znowu?! - krzyknął z irytacją w głosie, po

czym spojrzał w górę, to co zobaczył przeraziło go - _Nie! Nie! Nie! Dlaczego to akurat musi być ona?! Wybacz świecie ale czeka mnie teraz _

_tylko śmierć - _dziecko zostało wyrwane z monologu przez słodki głos_ - _Na-Ru-To... - ten głos upewnił naszego bohatera o tym, że to nie

zwykły sen - T-t-tak? Kyouko-san? - Wysoka brunetka, której włosy sięgały do pasa była ubrana w standardowy strój pielęgniarki z Wioski

Liścia, był on cały różowy a składał się z zwykłego czepka pielęgniarskiego, na środku którego mieścił się ciemno-czerwony krzyż, kolejnym

elementem podstawowego ubioru był jednoczęściowy strój który sięgał do kolan. Pielęgniarka rozglądała się po pokoju i ze zdziwieniem

zauważyła drzwi leżące na łóżku, na którym jak dotąd gościł Naruto po chwili pani Kyouko przemówiła - drogi chłopcze - zaczęła, mówiąc

słodkim głosem, który obiecywał ból i cierpienie, jeżeli ktoś ją okłamie - Co tu się stało? - powiedziała, nasz bohater ze strachem w oczach

odpowiedział - Eeeeee, nic? - wypowiedz ta brzmiała jakby Uzumaki sam nie był o niej przekonany - Ah tak? Wyrwane drzwi uważasz za

nic? - spojrzała na chłopca pytającym wzrokiem, jakby czekając na odpowiedz ale chłopiec dalej milczał - Heh a więc tak chcesz się bawić?

może moje dwie przyjaciółki zdołają cię przekonać? - powiedziała sięgając w tym samym czasie do kieszeni znajdujących się po obydwóch

stronach fartucha pielęgniarskiego, wyciągając z nich dwie strzykawki, jedną z białym płynem a drugą z czarnym płynem, Naruto

spoglądając z jeszcze większym strachem i paniką w oczach zapytał - Kyouko-san po co ci te strzykawki? - Pani pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła

się diabolicznie - Drogi Naruto, albo w tej chwili naprawisz te drzwi, a potem grzecznie pójdziesz spać albo zapoznasz się bliżej z

Kuroko-chan i Shiroko-chan, a uwierz mi hehehe... nie chcesz wiedzieć jaki te płyny mają wpływ na twoje ciało - chłopiec zaczął w

zawrotnym tempie potrząsać głową i nie wiadomo w jaki sposób w jego dłoniach znalazły się narzędzia, młodzieniec natychmiast udał się

do pracy, naprawa zajęła mu jakieś 3 minuty po czym, szybko rzucił się na łózko chowając się pod ciepłą pierzyną, całe to zdarzenie

musiało przyprawić chłopca o niesamowite nerwy ponieważ praktycznie od razu zasnął. Pani Kyouko tylko się uśmiechnęła - _Ahh ten _

_Naruto, pewnie znowu chciał uciec... kochany z niego chłopiec - _Gdy pielęgniarka wychodziła zauważyła opierającego się o ścianę mężczyznę,

którego sięgające do ramion włosy były czarne, tak samo jak jego oczy_ - Cóż to cechy charakterystyczne dla klanu Uchiha - _pomyślała sobie

brunetka_ - _Mushi-kun, Naruto jest cały, nie musisz się martwić - Mężczyzna westchnął - Kyouko-chan, dobrze wiesz jak młody Naruto

przypomina mi Obito... nic na to nie poradzę, poza tym gdyby nie Naruto... gdyby nie ten chłopiec to... to wszyscy byśmy nie żyli a mimo to

mieszkańcy tej wioski ignorują jego egzystencje... w pewnym sensie wiem co czuje to dziecko, on też jest czarną owcą nie rozumianą

przez innych dokładnie tak samo jak... tak samo jak ja i Obito, tyle że my byliśmy ignorowani przez własną rodzinę, tylko za to że nie

byliśmy genialnymi shinobi, nazywano nas porażkami... heh ja się poddałem i zostałem med-nin'em z dala od klanu, ale mój brat walczył

do końca. W Uzumaki'm widzę to co widziałem kiedyś w drugiej czarnej owcy klanu Uchiha, widzę czystą determinację i Wolę Ognia... jeżeli

Naruto będzie podążał właściwą drogą to myślę... Nie ja wiem że będzie kimś ważnym, kto wie może doprowadzi do rewolucji w systemie

shinobi - Kyouko patrzyła na postać w długim białym fartuchu z niedowierzaniem - Heh Mushi-kun... a jak tam mała Sasuke-chan? - Doktor

uśmiechnął się szeroko - Ostatni raz rada klanu pozwoliła mi się z nią zobaczyć tydzień temu, muszę przyznać że na razie to dziecko ma

aż za dużo energii, cieszę się że dzieci Mikoto mają charakter zbliżony do matki, naprawdę ktoś musi w końcu wyciągnąć ten ogromny kij z

tyłka Fugaku, może wtedy będzie mniej sztywny - pielęgniarka zachichotała się z powodu żartu swojego przełożonego - Ahh Mushi-kun

jesteś jedynym Uchiha z takim poczuciem humoru, właśnie za to cię kocham - Mężczyzna zarumienił się lekko i spuścił wzrok na swoje

stopy wymamrotał szybkie - ja ciebie też Kyouko-chan, ja ciebie też... a tak przy okazji co było w tych strzykawkach? - dziewczyna

ponownie zachichotała, po krótkiej chwili udzielając odpowiedzi - Witamin - odparła krótko, na co członek klanu Uchiha przyłożył

prawą dłoń do swojego czoła masując je, mówiąc ledwo słyszalnym głosem - Panie Boże, zakochałem się w demonie - po chwili usłyszał

słodziutki głosik - Eh? Mushi-kun mówiłeś coś? - Panika i strach zagościły na twarzy Mushi'ego - Nie! nie! Kyouko-chan absolutnie nic nie

mówiłem - wypaplał szybko, w głowie mieściła mu się jedna myśl -_ Boże, kobiety są naprawdę straszne... -_ Uchiha po chwili poczuł jak ciepła

dłoń dziewczyny chwyta jego własną, mówiąc w tym samym czasie - Chodźmy już Mushi-kun robi się naprawdę późno, pan Miyakawa

zaraz przyjdzie i weźmie twoją zmiane - powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym oboje opuścili szpital i powoli udali się do swojego

mieszkania wesoło dyskutując o sprawach, o których zazwyczaj dyskutują pary zakochanych, obydwoje nie zdawali sobie nawet sobie

sprawy, że szanowny Hokage z uśmiechem na ustach obserwuje ze swojego biura przy pomocy magicznej kuli_ - Ah, przynajmniej Mushi _

_przebrnął przez śmierć Obito i dalej cieszy się życiem,szkoda że nie mogę tego powiedzieć o Kakashi'm -_ pomyślał sobie, po chwili spoglądając

na wiszące na ścianie zdjęcia ukazujące jego poprzedników, a także jego następce który niestety musiał oddać swoje życie dla ratowania

wioski - _Ciekawe jak Kakashi zareaguje na wieść o tym, że Naruto jest synem jego nauczyciela, zaraz zaraz mógłbym awansować Naruto do rangi _

_genina ze względu na jego stan jako Jinchuuriki, a następnie wyznaczyć Kakashi'ego jako jego opiekuna i nauczyciela... Aha Hiruzen ty stary _

_draniu nadal masz w sobie trochę iskry! -_ Pomyślał z uśmiechem na twarzy, lecz jego twarz nagle posmutniała - _Ahh moja kochana _

_Biwako-chan, gdybyś mogła tu ze mną być -_ Jego smutek nie trwał długo, na jego twarzy ponownie zagościł uśmiech - Muszę być silny!

Chociażby dla dobra Naruto, jutro przedstawię mu i Kakashi'emu moją propozycję, kochany urwis mając takiego nauczyciela jak Kakashi

Hakate "Legendarny Kopiujący Ninja" na pewno zajdzie daleko i podobne incydenty jak ten z poprzedniego dnia już się nie wydarzą -

po czym wyciągnął za swojej szaty ukochaną fajkę, następnie zapalił ją przy pomocy prostej techniki uwolnienia ognia. Starszy mężczyzna

siedział tak jeszcze przez chwilę wspominając swoich nauczycieli Pierwszego i Drugiego Hokage, po chwili doznał jakby kolejnego

oświecenia Sarutobi sięgnął do znajdującej się najniżej szufladki po prawej stronie biurka, gdy ją wysunął zaczęło wydobywać się z niej

jakby święte światło, które dawało nadzieję na to iż raj naprawdę istnieje. Hiruzen wykrzyczał - Icha Icha Paradise przybądź do mnie-

sięgając po pomarańczową książkę - _Jirayia... Jirayia... chociaż jesteś zboczonym kretynem to muszę przyznać, że okazałeś się najlepszym z _

_Sannin'ów a w dodatku jesteś najlepszym pisarzem na świecie -_ pomyślał stary Sarutobi wspominając swojego ucznia, pomiędzy

perwersyjnymi chichotami. Sandaime nie zważając na bardzo późną porę dał się porwać w świat fantazji erotycznych swojego ucznia

Ropuszego Mędrca o imieniu Jirayia, za pomocą swych nocnych eskapad obecny Cień Ognia nie zauważył nawet wschodzącego słońca, z

lektury wyrwał go głośny krzyk - Ojcze! jest ósma rano, a ty już czytasz książkę napisaną przez Pana Jirayię? - Trzeci opuścił dłoń

trzymającą nowelę i spojrzał na osobę, która przerwała mu chwilę radości - Ah Asuma! Witaj synu, jak twoja podróż? - powiedział starszy

mężczyzna wstając z fotela i podchodząc do swojego potomka kładąc swoje dłonie na jego ramionach - Witaj w domu! - powiedział

radośnie, młodszy Sarutobi uśmiechną się szeroko i powiedział - Jestem w domu! A co do mojej podróż... no cóż było zabawnie - Hiruzen

spojrzał na swego syna i zmierzył go swym wzrokiem - Ah Asuma... Asuma... spójrz na siebie! Taki wysoki i przystojny jak ojciec -

powiedział Trzeci śmiejąc się, po chwili kontynuując - Opowiadaj więc synu jak było?- Z tyłu głowy Asum'y pojawiła się komicznie

wyglądająca kropla potu -_ Mój ojciec zwariował na stare lata -_ Sarutobi Asuma był Jounin'em w Wiosce Liścia, zanim został wybrany na

jednego z Dwunastu Strażników Ninja, ubrany był czarną kurtkę z kapturem, którego końce były ocieplane futrem z nieznanego

zwierzęcia, na obydwóch ramionach posiadał białe bandaże natomiast pod kurtką nosił zwykły szary t-shirt, młody Sarutobi nosił czarne

spodnie z wieloma kieszeniami, które były bardzo praktyczne dla shinobi, wzdłuż pasa miał przewiązaną chustę mówiącą o jego

przynależności do Dwunastu Strażników Ninja, na jego stopach znajdowały się tradycyjne sandały ninja nie ograniczające w żaden

sposób jego możliwości bojowych - Tato - rozpoczął - Wszystko odbyło się dobrze i Daimyo był zadowolony z naszej służby, ale stwierdził

że musi już wybrać następną generacje Dwunastu, dlatego wróciłem mam nadzieję że pozwolisz mi wrócić do rank Konohy jako Jounin -

oznajmił, starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno - Asuma oczywiście że ci pozwolę, ale... standardowy strój Jounin'a, w trybie

natychmiastowym, twoje hitai-ate zawsze noszę przy sobie, więc proszę - powiedział podając swojemu dziecku ochraniacz na czoło z

symbolem liścia po czym kontynuował - Teraz możesz udać się do akademii po resztę ekwipunku - Asuma pokręcił głową zniechęcony -

Jejku ledwo co wróciłem a już mnie poganiają... jakie to kłopotliwe - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów skierował się ku drzwiom - Spotkamy się

w domu tato, tam opowiem ci wszystko ze szczegółami - Hiruzen pokiwał głową z uśmiechem na twarzy - _Czuję, że dziś będzie dobry dzień a _

_teraz gdzie ja to byłem... - _powiedział otwierając ponownie małą pomarańczową książeczkę. W tym samym czasie w Szpitalu Wioski Liścia

nasz młody bohater się przebudził - *Zieeeew* Hah ale dobrze spałem, ale ten koszmar z Kyouko-san był straszny, dobrze że nie mam z

nią częstego kontaktu bo moja mentalność bardzo by ucierpiała - blondyn wstał z łóżka i udał się w stronę okna, które było teraz szeroko

otwarte - _Hmm pewnie jakaś pielęgniarka je otworzyła, nie ważne Ehh dobrze że ci idioci zakładu budowlanego źle zostawili miejsce na okno _

_inaczej nic nie mógł bym zobaczyć, swoją drogą dlaczego nikt tego jeszcze nie naprawił... a co mi tam będę korzystał póki można, HAH pięknie _

_dzisiaj! Nic nie przeszkodzi mi w delektowaniu się tą piękną pogo... - _jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez głos, który Naruto odrazu

rozpoznał - Witaj Naruto! - przywitał się wchodzący do pomieszczenia mężczyzna o brązowych włosach ubrany w ciemno zielony sweter i

zwykłe czarne spodnie i sandały, postać ta posiadała także długi biały fartuch - Dzień dobry Miyakawa-ojisan - powiedział głośno pełen

entuzjazmu chłopiec na widok swojego ukochanego lekarza - Ma pan dla mnie coś dobrego? Jestem strasznie głodny - powiedział wesoło

blondynek, po chwili odezwał się też jego żołądek. Pan Miyakawa roześmiał się głośno ku zawstydzeniu Naruto - Oczywiście drogi

chłopcze, wypiszę cię i możemy iść na ramen do Teuchi'ego - ta wypowiedź spotkała się z ogromną radością ze strony dziecka - SUPER!

Ichiraku Ramen! Ichiraku Ramen! - pokrzykiwał głośno - Khem Naruto, gdy będę załatwiał wszystkie papierkowe sprawy, może weźmiesz

prysznic i ubierzesz się w normalny ubiór? Nie mogę pozwolić ci na zabranie szpitalnego odzienia nie sądzisz? - chłopiec podrapał się z tyłu

głowy na znak zakłopotania - Dobrze proszę pana, ale nie mam tutaj mojej szczoteczki i normalnego ubrania - Doktor uśmiechnął się

szeroko - Spokojnie, wszystko załatwiłem...- po czym jego mina spoważniała Naruto, wiesz że byłem razem z twoim tatą w jednej

drużynie prawda? - blondyn pokiwał głową - Twój tata, przeczuwał że może stać się coś złego podczas porodu i kazał mi to przekazać gdy

zobaczę w tobie pierwsze oznaki Sekretnej Techniki Namikaze - Naruto spojrzał na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami - Nie dziw się tak drogi

chłopcze, skutki tej techniki są widoczne gołym okiem - powiedział z uśmiechem, co wywołało jeszcze większe zdziwienie u naszego

bohatera - Jak to? - Doktor Miyakawa zaczął mu dokładnie wyjaśniać znaczenie techniki - Naruto... 100% uwolnienie mózgu daje ci

możliwość o wiele większej kontroli nad ciałem, zdaje się że podświadomie pragniesz bardziej być jak twój ojciec dlatego twój mózg...

pozwolił twojemu ciału na przejście takiej transformacji, która zabiła by każdego innego człowieka przypuszczam też, że dzięki temu iż

jesteś Jinchuuriki przeżyłeś całą tą przemiane, po pierwsze twoje kości stały się o wiele bardziej odporne na złamania myślę że twoje

obecne ciało jest w stanie wytrzymać o wiele większy ciężar niż przeciętny dorosły shinobi, kolejną zmianą jest twoja pamięć zdaje się że

jesteś wstanie zapamiętać wszystko co zobaczysz - na ustach pojawił się uśmiech - Naruto... twoje oczy nie stały się jak sharingan - nasz

bohater popatrzył na doktora z zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy - chłopcze nie dziw się tak twoja twarz jest bardzo przewidywalna... zdaje

się ze to kolejna z cech odziedziczona po tacie co? Nie ważne, dziecko sharingan widzi chakrę, dlatego jest wstanie kopiować techniki, ta

technika wzrokowa widzi przepływ chakry co pozwala na natychmiastowe użycie techniki przeciwko wrogom, ty natomiast jesteś wstanie

zapamiętać pieczęcie wykonywane przez przeciwnika, ale nie będziesz wstanie zobaczyć przepływu energii niezbędnego do wykonania

jutsu. Wróćmy teraz do dalszego wyjaśniania wpływu techniki na twoje ciało. Sekretna Technika Namikaze: Uwolnienie Geniuszu pobudza

twój mózg w taki sposób, że twój własny przepływ chakry pozwala na idealną kontrolę tej energii, poza tym twój tata przy okazji musiał

użyć za dużo chakry podczas wykonywania tego jutsu, przez co zaszły w tobie zmiany... czysto kosmetyczne... że tak powiem... - blondyn

spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem - Kosmetyczne? Miyakawa-ojisan co masz na myśli? - Doktor ponownie się uśmiechnął - Naruto

najlepiej jak sam zobaczysz, mam ty dla ciebie prezent - powiedział wyciągając w stronę chłopca dużą torbę pełną ubrań - Dokładnie taki

sam strój nosił twój tata gdy był w akademii, a teraz uciekaj po prysznic! - Naruto pokiwał głową i podbiegł do drzwi i już miał chwycić za

klamkę, ale zawahał się - Coś nie tak Naruto? - zapytał się starszy mężczyzna, chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko - Nic a nic Miyakawa-ojisan

chciał po prostu powiedzieć... Dziękuje - Po czym delikatnie chwycił za klamkę i lekko pociągną drzwi w swoją stronę, zachowując przy tym

całkowity spokój - _Naruto wierzę w ciebie_ - blondynek usłyszał głos swojego ojca - _Nie zawiodę cie tato, nigdy nie cofnę swoich słów ponieważ _

_taka jest moja Droga Ninja- ttebayo - _Pan Miyakawa patrzył na naszego bohatera z rozszerzonymi oczami_ - Minato! Twoje dziedzictwo _

_przetrwało najtrudniejsze lata swojego życia! Nie mam wątpliwości Naruto jest stworzony do wielkich rzeczy, obecnie mieszkańcy tej osady _

_ignorują jego egzystencje, ale czuję... Nie ja wiem że w przyszłości to dziecko odegra znaczącą role dla tej wioski... heh starszym nie _

_pozostaje nic innego niż zadbać o to by kolejne liście stały się na tyle silne by przetrwały najgorsze huragany._

Chapter II END


End file.
